monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Iliasburg
is the capital of the Ilias continent in Monster Girl Quest. Description The settlement is a grand city that is central to the Ilias continent, acting as its capital and a hub for many travelers in the region. As such the city is usually very busy. It is also famous for its Sutherland Inn and its luxury the Ama-ama Dango, however the inn is very expensive: 2,400,000 gold per person for only one day. History Upon first arriving at the city, Luka finds Granberia, one of the Four Heavenly Knights, defeating any soldiers in her way. As Granberia declares the town hers and plots to move onto Ilias Village, Luka must decide whether to confront the Heavenly Knight or remain hidden. If he chooses to cower, Granberia announces that she'll soon take over Iliasville. Luka is shortly spotted by the Heavenly Knight, who tells him that his action was a “wise choice” before leaving. From then on, he never encounters Alice ever again, and is forced to abandon his journey and return to his hometown, effectively resulting a Game Over. If Luka decides to stand his ground against her, he approaches the Heavenly Knight. Granberia is slightly taken a back at this, although she treats Luka as a “warrior and not a boy” for wielding a sword at her. When Luka tries to pull a bit of his weight, Granberia easily trips him and commends him for his courage, but warns him that there won't be a second time. Her pity annoys Luka, which causes him to stand ground and ultimately decide to use Demon Decapitation. Shocked, Granberia recognises the technique and quickly evades. Knowing how unskilled Luka is with very little possibility of him coming up with the technique himself, she demands to know who taught him the skill. Luka refuses to comply, not particularly because he cares about Alice, but more for his own pride. Even after receiving a heavy blow, Luka still refuses. Before Granberia can finish him off, Alice appears and chides them both for their ignorance. The Heavenly Knight kneels to her, which surprises Luka. Alice questions Granberia’s actions, ultimately ordering her to leave. Luka assumes that Alice knows Granberia in some way, much to her annoyance. Thinking that Luka and Alice drove off Granberia, the citizens treat him with much respect. They are then led to the Sutherland Inn, although it is too expensive for them. A self-proclaimed hero arrives and demands the hero’s rate, only to be shooed off for his cowardice with the Heavenly Knight. The Innkeeper notices Luka and Alice and agrees to give them the discounted rate, as heroes are defined for their actions whether or not they are baptized. Staying for the night, Alice happily munches on Ama-ama Dango and learns that the Inn needs more Happiness Honey to create more Ama-ama Dango, prompting them to head to Happiness Village. A semen-hungry Alice then “trains” Luka with a handjob. The next morning, the two search for information before heading out. They then stumble upon Amira, who Luka is immediately annoyed with. She then explains about bandits attacking travelers in the city and pleads him to diffuse the problem. After Luka roots out the Four Bandits and forces them to apologize to the people of Iliasburg, the citizens decide to hire the bandits and actually accept them. Trivia *Iliasburg has one of few unillustrated humans with a real name and one of the few persons with two names. After the fight with Granberia, Alice calls out to “Citizen A” for information. “Citizen A” is offended to be called that when his real name is “Cervantes”; Alice doesn’t care. **The other named unillustrated humans are Hans and Betty (in Iliasville), Merlin, Karen, and Lupton of Ilias Kreuz. *If the time Luka can stay at the Sutherland Inn is exact (9 seconds for both him and Alice or 18 seconds total), he has 500 gold with him at the start of his journey. (2,400,000 gold / 24 hours / 60 min / 60 seconds = 27. gold per second) Gallery Iliasburg External.png|External view of the city. Iliasburg (Day).png|Iliasburg at daytime. Iliasburg (Evening).png|Iliasburg during evening. Iliasburg Market.png|The city’s market. Iliasburg Hotel.png|Iliasburg’s main hotel/inn. Category:Locations Category:Hub Area Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Iliasburg